Don't Let Your Dreams Just Be Dreams
by Victoria Paige
Summary: This is my first attempt at different POVs. This story is a you/Darren fic that is Slightly AU. Most everything is the same, I only altered a few little things to fit the story. This story is more about two strangers that become friends, and maybe down the line become more than friends.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey new story is up! This is my first attempt at different POVs. This story is a you/Darren fic that is Slightly AU. Most everything is the same, I only altered a few little things to fit the story. This story is more about two strangers that become friends, and maybe down the line become more than friends. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Your Story**

* * *

You were starting to feel like you were living a monotonously boring life. You worked in customer service processing member complaints and requests for an insurance company, nothing near what you dreamed you would one day do. You lived alone in a simple one-bedroom apartment, and you didn't have too many friends. Although you didn't have many friends, the ones you did have were real and true friends.

You didn't have a boyfriend. You were kinda jaded in that department. You had never officially had a boyfriend, but there was one guy you met when you were 15 yrs old, and for ten years you had an on and off circular-like "friends"-with-benefits relationship (let's be honest, you were never really friends). He treated you like crap, but at the end of it all you blamed yourself for letting him do it to you over and over again. Finally, about a year ago, you had enough and ended the entire relationship for good. You finally realized that you deserved better, and you finally let go of everything.

You felt alone a lot. You really only had two friends that you kept in touch with. Kelly lived about 2 hours away, so you rarely got to see each other, and Stacy was constantly busy with work, so you got to see her like once a month. You were naturally independent; however, there were times that you wished you weren't so alone.

* * *

**His Story**

* * *

He was constantly busy; pushed and pulled into so many different directions. There were moments when he wanted a break, the ability to just go out to some random place and have fun without the recognition. But, he understood that it came with the territory. He wasn't resentful, he was living his dream; but he did wish he could have some of his privacy back.

He felt guilty sometimes having these feelings. Only because he was lucky enough to live his dream, and he had amazing fans that always showed him nothing but support. But, there were moments that he wanted to take his friends to some random bar or nightclub to just have fun without the fear of being recognized.

He didn't have a girlfriend; there just wasn't enough time in his busy schedule to dedicate to a girlfriend.

There was a part of him that felt lonely at times, which was ironic considering people constantly surrounded him. He did have some of his friends from college near him, but with everyone's busy schedules, it was hard to spend time together hanging out.

* * *

**Your Story**

* * *

**Stacy**: Hey girl Hey! How are you? We have not seen each other in forever, what are you doing Saturday night?

**You**: Nothing, what did you have in mind?

**Stacy**: Well my coworker is doing a promo at this nightclub/lounge and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me.

**You**: Definitely!

Saturday came and you were ready to hit the town. You wore a simple black dress with lace cut out sides and an open laced back. You wore killer blue heels with a matching clutch. You rarely had the opportunity to go out and party with your friends, but when it came around you didn't hesitate to scoop it up.

You showed up to the lounge and immediately made your way to the bar. Stacy's coworker Jessica who was organizing the promo for Pinnacle Vodka greeted you and Stacy and handed you a dreamsicle shot. You all took the shot and continued to sit at the bar drinking. You ordered drinks and began talking with each other to catch up. You had been there for about an hour and a half just talking with Stacy. She had to use the restroom, so she got up while you continued to sit at the bar. You turned your chair to see two guys sitting next to you at the bar chatting away smiling. You didn't think anything of it until one of the guys asked you a question.

"What are you doing at the bar alone?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm here with a friend, she'll be right back," you replied.

"Oh, well are you at least having fun?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's not too bad, and yourself?" you replied.

"Yeah, just spending some quality with the friend here," he said pointing to the guy next to him. "I'm Joey, by the way, and this is my friend Darren."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Jeannelle," you said as Stacy walked back to the bar. "And this is my friend Stacy."

"Hello," Stacy said.

All four of you began talking. The guys seemed really nice; not like the creeps you usually see at the bars. You weren't talking about anything important or serious, just chatting away. You thought Joey's friend Darren was kinda cute, but he seemed quite and reserved. You didn't know why, but he still seemed nice so you didn't question it.

At the end of the night you got back to your place and got ready for bed. You were happy that you got to hang out with Stacy, and you were happy that you got to meet Joey and Darren. It was rare to meet two guys that were actually decent. Unfortunately, you didn't exchange information, and you wished that you had.

* * *

**His Story**

* * *

**Joey**: Hey bro, let's go out Saturday night, I know of this cool lounge that's kinda quiet.

**Darren**: I don't know man, how quiet can it really be, if you know what I mean.

**Joey**: Come on man, it's just one night, break free and just come out, no flash or glitz, just a quiet night.

**Darren**: Alright, I'll go.

I didn't really want to go because I knew that I couldn't have a quiet night at a lounge with my friends, but I haven't seen Joey in a while so I was doing this for him.

We arrived at this lounge and sat at the bar. We each ordered a beer and just started talking. About an hour and a half or so into the night Joey started talking to a girl sitting next to us at the bar.

"What are you doing at the bar alone?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm here with a friend, she'll be right back," she replied. I thought she was actually kinda cute.

"Oh, well are you at least having fun?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's not too bad, and yourself?" she replied.

"Yeah, just spending some quality with the friend here," he said pointing to me. "I'm Joey, by the way, and this is my friend Darren." I waved at her afraid she was going to realize who he was, and then this quiet night would be over.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Jeannelle," she said as another girl sat down next to her. "And this is my friend Stacy."

"Hello," Stacy said.

We all began to talk; however, I remained somewhat quiet. I was afraid the commotion would cause attention and someone would recognize me and ruin the evening. Halfway through the conversation though, I realized that they didn't know who Joey or I were, and it was refreshing. It was refreshing to spend time getting to know a person and know that they are talking to you not because of how "famous" you are, but because they genuinely just want to talk to you. This was the most relaxing fun I have had in a while.

At the end of the evening I went back to my place to crash the night. I had a lot of fun, and I was happy to meet Jeannelle. My only regret is we didn't exchange information. But, at least I knew it was possible to have fun with my friend Joey in public like we used to before this all began.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this story. Please let me know what you think, or if I should continue with this story. Like always comments, ideas, and suggestions are always welcome :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

* * *

**Your Story**

* * *

It has been a few weeks since your night out with Stacy. You went straight back into your daily grind. You woke up, got ready for work, spent 8 hours listening to people yell at you, head home eat dinner, watch some TV, go to bed, and start it all over again. You knew that this job was your foot in the door, but sometimes you wished that you had followed your dreams, and not those of your parents.

You were never into sports, and while you were a decent student, the only class you ever loved in high school was theatre. You wanted to be a theatre major, and study it in college; however, your parents had other plans. Your parents refused to pay for your college if you majored in theatre. Although you were 18 at that point and could make your own decisions, you knew that you could not afford college on your own and you knew that you needed their help. It was a decision you sometimes regretted, even if you understood where your parents were coming from.

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon and you finally got the time to spend with your friend Kelly. With her being a couple hours away and both of you having conflicting schedules, it was hard to get together. But, she had a class to take for her job and luckily the class was around the corner from your apartment so she was staying the night with you.

You were laughing and having a good time. Your cell phone rang and you didn't even think to look at the caller ID before you answered.

"Hello?" you answered.

"Hi, is this still Jeannelle's phone?" the voice asked. You instantly tensed up and started to panic. You would know that voice anywhere.

"Why are you calling me Matt?" you asked. "I told you over a year ago that I no longer want anything to do with you, why can't you just respect that?"

"I just wanted to apologize for everything," he said. "You didn't deserve any of it, and I just wanted to say sorry."

"Of course you do," you snapped. "You always want to apologize and then it starts all over. It's the same story all over again, why can't you just leave me alone?"

Kelly heard the conversation and immediately knew who you were talking to. She grabbed the phone from your hands and began to speak.

"Listen douchebag, you need to leave her alone and respect her wishes, ASSHOLE!" she snapped as she hung up the phone.

"There he is all gone," she smiled as she looked at you.

You just began to cry. You had finally let him go, and now he was trying to come back. It was always the same story, he would apologize and say you didn't deserve any of it, you would accept the apology and then it would end horribly. It was like clockwork. But, this time it had to stop. This time it had to be over.

You continued talking with Kelly and just hanging out. That phone really had an effect on you, and you had to let out the anger one last time. You grabbed your phone and sent the last piece of communication you ever wanted to have with Matt.

**To Matt:** _I just want to thank you for contacting me out of the blue of f*cking nowhere to say that you want to apologize. You know what, I accept your apology only bc you feel the need to do so. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! You do this every f*cking time! You apologize, I accept it, you treat me like shit, and then we're back to square one! You know what I blame myself. I blame myself for letting you do this endless circle over and over. I let you do it so I take the blame. I WILL NOT do this anymore. I AM DONE!_

After you hit the send button you let everything that happened just disappear. You never had the guts to say any of that to him and it was your final goodbye. It was the last piece of anger you had to let go of.

* * *

It had been a week since your call with Matt. You let it go and just kept moving on with your life. It was a Saturday afternoon and you decided to go to your favorite little coffee shop to relax for a while. You loved this coffee shop because not only did it have amazing coffee, but it wasn't so mainstreamed like Starbucks, so you could relax in a nice and quiet environment.

You were enjoying a delicious cup of coffee when none other than Matt sits down at your table.

"What the f*ck are you doing here?" you exclaimed. "Do you not ever leave me alone?"

"I know you like to come here and I just wanted to talk with you," he said.

"You don't ever get the picture do you?" you said. "I don't want you in my life. How hard is that to grasp?"

Before he could answer someone walked up to the table and began to speak.

"Hey babe, sorry I am late, who is this?" you looked up to see the guy from the bar a few weeks ago looking at you with a wink.

"Oh hi honey, it's no problem, I haven't been waiting long," you smiled at him catching his drift as you signaled for him to sit next to you. He sat down, put his arm around you and kissed you on the cheek. You smiled and played along with the charade. "This is just an old friend who was just leaving," you said giving Matt a glare.

With that Matt got up and left. You began laughing once he walked out of the building.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much," you said.

* * *

**His Story**

* * *

The last few weeks have been crazy. Touring across the country has been insane, but I have loved it. Spending time with my friends from college, and getting back to my roots has been so much fun. But, the tour is over, and I only have about three weeks until shooting for season 5 begins and I am back to work.

I have decided to take these three weeks to myself and just relax and spend time with friends. I rarely get this time to really hang with friends so I want to take advantage of it. Joey was coming over this afternoon with a few friends to have a summer BBQ.

The BBQ was fun and relaxing. Everyone enjoyed burgers and beers, and swimming in the pool. I missed these moments just being with friends and having time to just relax.

"See bud," Joey said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "We need more times like this."

"Hahaha yes we do," I laughed.

"And we need to get you a girl," he said slightly drunk.

"We'll see about that one," I replied.

The next day I decided to relax and get some coffee. I went to this little coffee shop that was kinda unknown. The coffee was amazing, some of the best coffee you could find, but not many people knew about it so I could go there and relax in quiet.

I ordered my coffee and sat down. I began reading my book, but as I glanced up I saw the girl from the club a few weeks back. It had to be fate that she was at the same coffee shop as me. But, she was sitting with some guy, could that be her boyfriend? Wait, she doesn't look too happy to see him.

"What the f*ck are you doing here?" she exclaimed. "Do you not ever leave me alone?"

"I know you like to come here and I just wanted to talk with you," he said.

She obviously didn't want him there, so I decided to get bold and walk over.

"You don't ever get the picture do you?" you said. "I don't want you in my life. How hard is that to grasp?"

Before he could answer I got to the table and began to speak.

"Hey babe, sorry I am late, who is this?" I looked at her and winked hoping she would get what I was trying to do.

"Oh hi honey, it's no problem, I haven't been waiting long," she smiled at me and signaled for me to sit next to her. I sat down and put my arm around her. I kissed her on the cheek to keep up the charade.

"This is just an old friend who was just leaving," she said giving the guy a glare.

With that the guy got up and left.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much," she said.

"No problem, ex-boyfriend?" I asked.

"Haha not really, just someone that I have tried to get rid of, but can't get the picture," she said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"No need to apologize," she said. "It's just my life."

"But, you shouldn't have to keep telling someone to leave you alone." I said.

"Oh well, no big deal. How are you?" she said. "I didn't expect to see you again after the club."

"I'm good, How are you?" I replied. "I never though I'd see you again either. I have to be honest, I kinda regretted not getting your phone number that night."

"Really?" she said.

"Really, I enjoyed talking with you," I said.

"I enjoyed talking with you as well," she said. "So, what do you for a living?"

I wasn't sure if I should tell her. I didn't want to ruin this, but I had to be honest with her. "Have you ever heard of the TV show Glee?"

"I have, but to be honest, I don't watch TV," she said.

"No worries," I said. "I play Blaine Anderson on Glee."

"Really?" she said almost shocked and I was afraid that this was going to end. "You must be busy all the time."

"It has its moments, but right now I am on a three week vacation," I said.

"Wow, three whole weeks, that must be like heaven," she smirked.

"It is," I replied. "What do you do?"

"I work in customer service for insurance," she said. "Not nearly as exciting as your job, but it's a job nonetheless."

"I'm sure it has to have its moments," I smiled at her.

"Haha it does," she said. "It's not what I want to do, but it's my foot in the door."

"Everyone has to start somewhere," I said looking in her eyes. There was something about her. She was sweet, funny, and beautiful. I was afraid that things would be ruined once I told her I was on Glee, but not once did she treat me any different. "Can I get your phone number?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey second chapter is up! Please let me know if you like this story, or if you think I should continue. Comments, suggestions, and ideas are welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! I apologize for the delay. I have been so busy lately that I haven't had the time to devote the rightful attention to the story. But, I want to continue and I really truly appreciate everyone's support and reviews! I will continue and update as soon as I can! **

**Warning: I do not own anything. The song I used in here is Clarity by Zedd. It is a great song and I am pretending that it is a song you wrote as it fits your past relationship with "Matt" very well (imagine it played slower on a piano).**

**I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I tried my best to edit, but I may have missed a few things.**

* * *

**Your Story**

* * *

It has been a few weeks since your run in with Darren at the coffee shop. You exchanged phone numbers and have been texting back and forth since. You enjoyed talking with him, but he was always so busy with work that you haven't had time to actually hang out with him.

You decided to do a little research online and learn more about the public side of Darren. You were getting to know the more personal and private side of him, but you never really knew the famous side of him. You decided to start with YouTube. You typed in "Darren Criss" and you were immediately flooded with videos upon videos. You saw his performances from Glee, his work with a group call Team Starkid, and his own performances and songs. You were amazed at how purely talented he was and it almost made you feel inferior.

Despite how amazing and talented you felt he was by watching all of his work, you were amazed by how different and private he was. The person you had been talking to was not the same person you saw online and in interviews. You could definitely see him shining through, but you realized he was definitely a much more private person than he let on to the public. You realized that he was different than what you would have expected from a celebrity. He never talked to you as though he was famous or important; he always talked to you as though he was just Darren, a normal regular guy. You really admired that and it made you want to be friends with him that much more.

* * *

**Darren:** Hey guess what? I finally have a day off! Wanna hang out Saturday?

**You:** Hey! Definitely, What do you want to do?

**Darren:** Well I was thinking just hanging at my place away from the public so we can just freely hang out. Is that ok with you?

**You:** Yeah that's fine see you then.

You got to Darren's place around noon. You were surprised to see he had made sandwiches for lunch.

"I see you cooked," you laughed as you walked to the table.

"Yeah, well it's kinda hard to screw up a sandwich," he laughed back.

"We'll see about that," you smirked.

You ate lunch, which wasn't that bad, and just talked. You talked about work, and he talked about Glee. You were really feeling like a true friendship was starting.

"So did you always want to be a famous TV actor?" you asked.

"Haha," he laughed. "Actor? Yes. Famous? Didn't really expect it."

"How so?" you asked.

"Well, I knew I wanted to act, and I loved theatre," he said. "But, I also love music, and I really just wanted to pursue what I loved. My goal was to do something that I loved and just be able to make a decent living off of it. I didn't choose this just to be quote on quote famous."

"Hey I give you major props for having the guts and will power to really pursue your dreams," you said. "Not many people can say that."

"What about you?" he asked. "What are your dreams?"

"Well," you said. "When I was in high school, I loved theatre. It was the only part of high school that I really loved and thrived in. But, my parents weren't that supportive of that dream, so it just remained a dream."

"Your parents weren't supportive?" he asked.

"My parents felt that it wasn't practical or smart to pursue a career that wasn't stable, and refused to pay for college if I chose it. I knew that I would not be able to get through college without their help, so I let it go," you said.

"I can understand your parents fears, but that sucks that they did that," he said. "Don't get me wrong, I mean no disrespect, but it just kinda sucks that you didn't get to pursue what you loved."

"Yeah, but it's not that bad, I did major in Public Relations, and I do like that," you said. You loved how comfortable you felt around Darren. He wasn't afraid to be himself around you, and it made you comfortable being yourself around him.

"Haha ok," he said. "So do you only do theatre?"

"For the most part yeah," you said. "I play the piano and I like to write, but theatre was my love."

"I play the piano too," he said. "Have you written any songs?"

"Haha, I am not a song writer," you said. "I kinda made a pseudo song by accident, but I don't really think it counts."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I like to write and sometimes I write poetry. Now I don't really know how to create music, but sometimes when I am bored I just play random keys until something decent comes out of it," you said. " So one day out of boredom I created a melody on the piano. It reminded of a poem I wrote once so I put them together. It's definitely not the best, but it happened to work to kill the boredom, haha!"

"Hey a song is a song," he said. "What's it about?"

"Well, remember the guy you saved me from at the coffee shop a few weeks ago?" you said. "It was about him."

"What?" he said.

"Haha, he and I used to have a very complicated relationship," you said. "We kept going around and around in circles and it was never healthy. Before I realized that nothing was ever going to change, and put an end to the cycle, I vented through writing. That resulted in a poem, and there you have it."

"Haha ok," he said. "Can I hear it?"

"What?" you said. "It's not even that good, I promise. You wouldn't like it and…"

"Hey you don't have to be nervous, we're friends right?" he said. "I am sure it is amazing."

"I don't know," you said. "I've never actually played it for anyone, it was just something I did out of boredom."

"Ppplleeeaasseee," he said with a puppy-dog lip. "For your awesome friend Darren?"

"Fine," you said as you rolled your eyes and walked to the piano.

* * *

**His Story**

* * *

Going back to work on Glee has been great, but very time consuming. I haven't had time to hang out with Jeannelle again, but we have been texting back and forth for the last few weeks. I really love talking with her. She is first person not in the TV business that I have met who doesn't care that I am on TV. I can talk to her and just be myself. I don't have to put on a front or a façade. I've missed that. I mean, I can do that with my friends, but I haven't been able to do that with someone I just met.

* * *

I have been waiting for a day off so that I can hang out with her again. Finally, I get Saturday off, so I think I am going to ask Jeannelle to hang out.

**Me:** Hey guess what? I finally have a day off! Wanna hang out Saturday?

**Jeannelle:** Hey! Definitely, What do you want to do?

**Me:** Well I was thinking just hanging at my place away from the public so we can just freely hang out. Is that ok with you?

**Jeannelle:** Yeah that's fine see you then.

Jeannelle got to my place around noon. I though it would be cool to have lunch ready so I made sandwiches.

"I see you cooked," she laughed as she walked to the table.

"Yeah, well it's kinda hard to screw up a sandwich," I laughed back.

"We'll see about that," she smirked.

We ate lunch and just talked. We talked about work. She went into more detail about what she did at her job, and I told her details about working on Glee. I really think a good friendship is starting.

"So did you always want to be a famous TV actor?" she asked.

"Haha," I laughed. "Actor? Yes. Famous? Didn't really expect it."

"How so?" she asked.

"Well, I knew I wanted to act, and I loved theatre," I said. "But, I also love music, and I really just wanted to pursue what I loved. My goal was to do something that I loved and just be able to make a decent living off of it. I didn't choose this just to be quote on quote famous."

"Hey I give you major props for having the guts and will power to really pursue your dreams," she said. "Not many people can say that."

"What about you?" I asked. "What are your dreams?"

"Well," she said. "When I was in high school, I loved theatre. It was the only part of high school that I really loved and thrived in. But, my parents weren't that supportive of that dream, so it just remained a dream."

"Your parents weren't supportive?" I asked. How could they not be supportive? I understand that parents want what's best for their children, but shouldn't that be supporting their dreams?

"My parents felt that it wasn't practical or smart to pursue a career that wasn't stable, and refused to pay for college if I chose it. I knew that I would not be able to get through college without their help, so I let it go," she said.

"I can understand your parents fears, but that sucks that they did that," I said. "Don't get me wrong, I mean no disrespect, but it just kinda sucks that you didn't get to pursue what you loved."

"Yeah, but it's not that bad, I did major in Public Relations, and I do like that," she said.

I really loved how comfortable I felt around her. I could be myself and not have to worry about what she thought. She let me be me, and I really admired that about her.

"Haha ok," I said. "So do you only do theatre?"

"For the most part yeah," she said. "I play the piano and I like to write, but theatre was my love."

"I play the piano too," I said. "Have you written any songs?"

"Haha, I am not a song writer," she said. "I kinda made a pseudo song by accident, but I don't really think it counts."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Now I was intrigued by this answer.

"Well, I like to write and sometimes I write poetry. Now I don't really know how to create music, but sometimes when I am bored I just play random keys until something decent comes out of it," she said. " So one day out of boredom I created a melody on the piano. It reminded of a poem I wrote once so I put them together. It's definitely not the best, but it happened to work to kill the boredom, haha!"

"Hey a song is a song," I said. "What's it about?"

"Well, remember the guy you saved me from at the coffee shop a few weeks ago?" I said. "It was about him."

"What?" I said.

"Haha, he and I used to have a very complicated relationship," she said. "We kept going around and around in circles and it was never healthy. Before I realized that nothing was ever going to change, and put an end to the cycle, I vented through writing. That resulted in a poem, and there you have it."

"Haha ok," I said. "Can I hear it?"

"What?" she said. "It's not even that good, I promise. You wouldn't like it and…"

"Hey you don't have to be nervous, we're friends right?" I said. "I am sure it is amazing."

"I don't know," she said. "I've never actually played it for anyone, it was just something I did out of boredom."

"Ppplleeeaasseee," I said with a puppy-dog lip; I have to hear this song. "For your awesome friend Darren?"

"Fine," she said as she rolled her eyes and walked to the piano.

"Yes!" I exclaimed!

"Haha," she laughed. "On one condition."

"And what is that?" I asked.

"You are not allowed to laugh at me, or judge me," she said.

"Never," I replied. "Scouts honor."

"Hahaha ok," she said.

She sat at the piano and began to play. It was a nice melody, and then she started to sing.

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

I am floored. I cannot believe what I am actually hearing right now. This is amazing.

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

How can she think this song isn't good? This song is totally awesome! It's not necessarily a happy song, but the music and lyrics are amazing.

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

"That was amazing!" I said.

"Oh please, you're just saying that," she blushed.

"No, seriously!" I assured her. "That song was awesome, I am nearly speechless."

"Thank you," she said.

"Anytime," I said.

We continued to hang out and watch movies the rest of the afternoon. I know this is the start of a great friendship and I am so glad that we met.

* * *

**A/N: Hey New chapter! As always, please let me know what you think! **


	4. UPDATE

**A/N: Hey guys! This isn't a chapter, but an update. I wanted to say that I have completely hit writer's block with this story. I know the general direction I want this story to go, and I know the what I want the outcome of this to be; however, I am for the life of me stuck on ideas/how to get there logically. I apologize, and I will continue working on this story. I don't know exactly when I will have a new chapter up, but I will post as soon at the writer's block leaves me! Any ideas/suggestions are always welcome!**

**P.S. If you want an amazing you/Darren story to keep yourself occupied in the meantime, please check out eternityforklaine21's story "I just want to know you better." That story is amazing and I am currently hooked on reading it as well! **

**P.P.S. In light of recent events, I just wanted to share my shock and grief at the news of Cory Montieth's passing. I honestly couldn't believe what I had read, when I heard the news last night. I send my love and prayers to his family, friends, Lea, and everyone close to him. R.I.P. Cory Montieth, you will be greatly missed, you were greatly loved, and you will always be remembered!**


End file.
